


Obiad

by JoanDoePL



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanDoePL/pseuds/JoanDoePL
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Obiad

Ruby patrzyła z rozpaczą na to, co znajdowało się na stole. Po lewo leżały rozłożone notatki, uwagi i pościągane z netu przepisy, z gatunku takich, których właściwie nie powinno się zepsuć. Część leżała już na ziemi, pognieciona i podarta. Niby wszystko robiła tak, jak było tam napisane, starała się punkt po punkcie postępować zgodnie z przepisami.  
To co znajdowało się po prawej stronie stołu, dowodziło, że jednak coś spieprzyła. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co? Przypominająca jakąś glutoplazmę maź wypełniająca garnek w niczym nie przypominała apetycznej zupy. Sałatka wyglądała, jakby sama chciała uciec z półmiska, a potrawka pachniała tak, że trzeba było ją czymś przykryć.  
Kiedy usłyszała z korytarza kroki i towarzyszący im stukot wysokich obcasów, podskoczyła ze strachu, a serce uciekło do przełyku. Już tu była. Zaraz tu wejdzie i zobaczy...  
Ruby szybko podbiegła do drzwi kuchni, chcąc je zatarasować sobą samą.  
"Ruby, skarbie" Weiss zatrzymała się. "Przepraszam za spóźnienie, co byś powiedziała, gdybym cię dzisiaj zabrała na obiad?"  
Ruby odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą.   
"O niczym innym nie marzę" odpowiedziała i było w tym dużo z prawdy. Spojrzała raz jeszcze ze strachem na kuchnię i stwierdziła, że jednak powinna wziąć u kogoś kilka lekcji, zanim znowu wpadnie na taki pomysł.


End file.
